Celestial Advice/Gallery
Prologue: A surprise for Starlight Spike knocks on Starlight's door S7E1.png Starlight opens her bedroom door S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer greeting Spike S7E1.png Spike greets Starlight at her bedroom door S7E1.png Twilight teleports into Starlight's bedroom S7E1.png Starlight "my friends and I are getting medals" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle tells Spike to keep quiet S7E1.png Spike "are you kidding?" S7E1.png Spike "you totally deserve it!" S7E1.png Spike "you saved Equestria" S7E1.png Spike looking behind Starlight Glimmer S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer briefly looks behind her S7E1.png Spike keeping Starlight Glimmer distracted S7E1.png Twilight takes measurements of Starlight's wall S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer "I was kinda there" S7E1.png Spike trying to keep Starlight's attention S7E1.png Spike "what are you wearin'?" S7E1.png Starlight confused by Spike's question S7E1.png Starlight "am I supposed to dress up?" S7E1.png Spike starting to panic S7E1.png Spike "I mean, you could" S7E1.png Spike "it's like Rarity always says" S7E1.png Spike styling his green scales S7E1.png Spike imitating Rarity S7E1.png Spike "the best-looking pony in the room" S7E1.png Spike biting his lower lip S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer "what are you looking at?" S7E1.png Spike stops Starlight from looking behind her S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle giving Spike the signal S7E1.png Twilight teleporting out of Starlight's room S7E1.png Spike "there was a spider there" S7E1.png Spike "thanks, Starlight, bye!" S7E1.png Spike runs away from Starlight's room S7E1.png Starlight weirded out by Spike's behavior S7E1.png Starlight goes back inside her bedroom S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle looking over her notes S7E1.png Spike enters Twilight's bedroom S7E1.png Spike "we're a good team, Sparkle!" S7E1.png Twilight amused by Spike calling her "Sparkle" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "yeah, we are" S7E1.png Twilight "I want this present to say" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm so proud of you" S7E1.png Twilight "as a mentor and a friend" S7E1.png Twilight "Equestria is safer thanks to you" S7E1.png Spike "I thought you were getting her a mirror" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle's friendship mirror S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her mirror S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle proud "I am!" S7E1.png Spike "maybe you should get her a card" S7E1.png Spike "but I think she'll like it" S7E1.png Twilight "it's just what her room needs" S7E1.png Twilight "the first thing she'll see when she wakes up" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "I plan on giving it to her" S7E1.png Spike "don't you need to get the castle ready" S7E1.png Twilight "Pinkie Pie's got that covered" S7E1.png Pinkie Pie enters the empty dining hall S7E1.png Pinkie quickly decorates the dining hall S7E1.png Pinkie finishes decorating the dining hall S7E1.png Pinkie "exhausted" by her decorating S7E1.png|The party is all set. The Pink Hearts of Courage Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall left side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall right side S7E1.png Twilight, Discord, and friends looking at ceremony crowd S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "they set the changelings free" S7E1.png Ponies and changelings listening to Twilight S7E1.png Discord appears behind the crowd S7E1.png Discord cheering for himself S7E1.png|"Go Discord!" Discord acting as his own cheerleader S7E1.png|"Yahoo!" Starlight giggling; Trixie unamused by Discord's antics S7E1.png Princess Celestia "that's why we're proud" S7E1.png Celestia and Twilight smiling for medal recipients S7E1.png Celestia presents the Pink Hearts of Courage S7E1.png Starlight and friends bowing to Celestia and Luna S7E1.png Starlight and Trixie receiving their medals S7E1.png Discord's head pops off S7E1.png Discord looking at his medal S7E1.png Princess Luna giving Thorax his medal S7E1.png Thorax's medal can't fit around his horns S7E1.png Pinkie cheering for Starlight and friends S7E1.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike cringing S7E1.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike feeling awkward S7E1.png Princess Luna struggles with Thorax's medal S7E1.png Princess Luna struggling with Thorax's medal S7E1.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike feel less awkward S7E1.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike smiling again S7E1.png|"Yay!" Luna fits Thorax's medal around his neck S7E1.png Princess Luna looking nervous at Celestia S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Starlight and Trixie looking at their medals S7E1.png Starlight and Trixie filled with pride S7E1.png Celestia and Twilight proud of the heroes S7E1.png DJ Pon-3 spinning a vinyl record S7E1.png DJ Pon-3 starting the party S7E1.png|Let's get this party started! Ponies and changelings mingle and dance S7E1.png Trixie talking with Our Town villagers S7E1.png Trixie "save you from your imminent doom" S7E1.png Discord pops out of Trixie's hat S7E1.png Discord boops Trixie on the nose S7E1.png Sunburst amazed by Starlight and Thorax S7E1.png Changeling 1 "it was amazing!" S7E1.png Changeling 2 "no one's ever stood up to Chrysalis" S7E1.png Starlight accepting praise from her friends S7E1.png Twilight watches Starlight from across the room S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle very proud of her student S7E1.png Princess Celestia "watching your student shine" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "my cheeks are sore!" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle rubbing her sore cheeks S7E1.png Princess Celestia "I can only imagine" S7E1.png Princess Celestia winks at Twilight Sparkle S7E1.png Twilight's plans for Starlight Discord appears curled around Twilight S7E1.png Discord "Starlight is student of the year" S7E1.png Discord "what are we going to do with her?" S7E1.png Discord boops Twilight on the nose S7E1.png Discord "being her mentor and all that" S7E1.png Discord "her destiny falls squarely on" S7E1.png Twilight teleports away from Discord S7E1.png Twilight reappears next to Discord S7E1.png Twilight "I've planned enough friendship lessons" S7E1.png Discord laughing at Twilight Sparkle S7E1.png Twilight confused by Discord's laugh S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "what's so funny?" S7E1.png Discord "beyond basic friendship lessons" S7E1.png Discord showing his medal to Twilight S7E1.png Discord "I thought you were joking" S7E1.png Discord "you are joking, right?" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle starting to sweat S7E1.png Twilight nervous "of course I was" S7E1.png Discord "you should have a grand master plan" S7E1.png Discord "Celestia set you on the path" S7E1.png Discord holding Twilight Sparkle's wings S7E1.png Close-up on Twilight's nervous grin S7E1.png Discord trolling Twilight Sparkle S7E1.png Discord "I'm sure she can't wait to hear" S7E1.png Discord rubbing his hands together S7E1.png Discord disappears before Twilight S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle getting very nervous S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer talking to Thorax S7E1.png Thorax "it's a bit overwhelming" S7E1.png Applejack and Rarity talking to changelings S7E1.png AJ and Rarity in varying degrees of surprise S7E1.png AJ says "not exactly" while Rarity nods her head S7E1.png Applejack and Rarity in slight disagreement S7E1.png Starlight and Thorax smiling awkwardly S7E1.png Discord getting Starlight's attention S7E1.png Discord "well, just you, really" S7E1.png Discord puts on pair of Groucho glasses S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer excusing herself S7E1.png Discord picks up Starlight and teleports away S7E1.png Discord returns to Twilight with Starlight S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer "never mind" S7E1.png Discord talking to Starlight S7E1.png Discord pushing Twilight toward Starlight S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer "I was kind of wondering" S7E1.png Starlight "what we were gonna do next" S7E1.png Discord "we were both fairly interested" S7E1.png Twilight nervous "of course you are" S7E1.png Twilight very nervous "I do have a plan" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle picks up a cup of punch S7E1.png Twilight nervously sipping some punch S7E1.png Starlight understanding; Discord annoyed S7E1.png Trixie excited to have her picture taken S7E1.png Trixie begrudgingly lets Discord come along S7E1.png Starlight and Discord walk away from Twilight S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle sighing with relief S7E1.png Discord appears in Twilight's punch cup S7E1.png Tiny Discord bathing in Twilight's punch S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle looking at tiny Discord S7E1.png Discord "already planned the perfect moment" S7E1.png Discord "make the grand announcement" S7E1.png Discord pulls the drain plug in his punch bath S7E1.png Discord returns to normal size in a purple suit S7E1.png Twilight pours her punch in a potted plant S7E1.png Discord vanishes away from Twilight again S7E1.png Twilight getting even more nervous S7E1.png Twilight gallops out of the party hall S7E1.png Spike picking up a muffin S7E1.png Spike hears the dining hall door close S7E1.png "Celestial" advice Spike entering the library S7E1.png Spike "are you reading during a party" S7E1.png Twilight sifts through dozens of lesson scrolls S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "she mastered this!" S7E1.png Twilight "she taught me about this one!" S7E1.png Spike taking a wild guess S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle in a pile of lesson scrolls S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm a terrible mentor!" S7E1.png Twilight "why didn't I come up with a path" S7E1.png Twilight "Celestia had it all figured out" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle gasps S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle joyful "that's it!" S7E1.png Twilight leaving the library with a long scroll S7E1.png Spike gets dragged along for the ride S7E1.png Twilight, Celestia, and Spike in the throne room S7E1.png Twilight "I don't think friendship lessons are enough" S7E1.png Celestia "you have an overachieving student" S7E1.png Princess Celestia teasing "sounds familiar" S7E1.png Spike laughing at Celestia's teasing S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "I had to talk to you" S7E1.png Twilight "you of all ponies would know" S7E1.png Twilight "you were me and I was Starlight" S7E1.png Twilight "pretend you're you and I'm me" S7E1.png Spike confused by Twilight's logic S7E1.png Celestia tells Twilight to go on S7E1.png Twilight "when I was your student" S7E1.png Twilight's eyes widen with shock S7E1.png Twilight reaches a troubling realization S7E1.png Celestia sadly lowers her head S7E1.png Twilight "you sent me to Ponyville" S7E1.png Twilight "send Starlight Glimmer away!" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "time for Starlight to go" S7E1.png Celestia "only you can make that decision" S7E1.png Celestia puts a hoof over Twilight's heart S7E1.png Twilight and Celestia looking sad S7E1.png Spike "where're you gonna send her?" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle in nervous shock S7E1.png Spike embarrassed "too soon?" S7E1.png Twilight sad; Celestia glares at Spike S7E1.png Twilight "this is something I have to do" S7E1.png Twilight looking over the Cutie Map S7E1.png Discord and the main five Discord having a tea party S7E1.png Simulation 1: The Changeling Kingdom Simulation 2: The Dragon Lands Simulation 3: The Crystal Empire Princess Celestia's story Celestia comforting Twilight and Spike S7E1.png Starlight's graduation day Ponies and changelings mingle in the throne room S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle enters the throne room S7E1.png Twilight steps onto small stage with large gift box S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle suddenly in the spotlight S7E1.png Boom mic bonks Twilight on the head S7E1.png Discord the boom mic operator S7E1.png|Written, produced and directed by Discord the Draconequus. Discord "your big plan for Starlight" S7E1.png Discord "silly me" S7E1.png Discord "we're all very excited" S7E1.png Discord with a big excited grin S7E1.png Ponies, changelings, and princesses looking at Twilight S7E1.png Twilight nervously looks away from the crowd S7E1.png Discord "coming up with a plan just now" S7E1.png Discord "oh, dear" S7E1.png Discord "could be pretty embarrassing" S7E1.png Twilight sarcastically thanks Discord S7E1.png Discord happy to help S7E1.png Discord loves being helpful S7E1.png Discord vanishes before Twilight's eyes S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle annoyed by Discord's antics S7E1.png AJ, Fluttershy, Rarity, and a changeling talking S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle tapping a spoon on a glass S7E1.png Twilight "if I could have everypony's attention" S7E1.png Princess Twilight addressing party guests S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "that's just not meant to be" S7E1.png Starlight, Trixie, and Sunburst gasp in shock S7E1.png Starlight, Trixie, and Sunburst look concerned S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "you have proved yourself" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "kind, loyal, strong" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "truly magical friend" S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer surrounded by friends S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "a second reason to celebrate" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "three cheers for Starlight" S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheering for Starlight S7E1.png Pinkie Pie applauding with a big grin S7E1.png Pinkie Pie "what a great surprise!" S7E1.png Pinkie Pie crying tears of joy S7E1.png Twilight "your future's in your own hooves" S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer very surprised S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer "I was not expecting this" S7E1.png Trixie and Thorax hug Starlight Glimmer S7E1.png Discord "send her to my realm" S7E1.png Discord "way to not pick up" S7E1.png Trixie suggests a girls' trip to Las Pegasus S7E1.png Thorax suggests a changeling gorbfest S7E1.png Thorax "it's more fun than it sounds" S7E1.png Thorax smiling awkwardly S7E1.png|Poor Thorax. Changeling festivals can be far different than pony festivals :'( Starlight Glimmer grinning wide S7E1.png Epilogue